1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a heat dissipation device for a flashlight, which mainly provides a heat dissipating fin attached onto a back portion of the lighting source assembled internally of the flashlight. Thus, the heated air generated by the lighting source when the flashlight is switched on can be exhausted rearward from another side of the heat dissipating fin and along the air vents on the rear side circumference of the flashlight, and good air circulation at the contact portion between the flashlight and the garment worn by the user can be maintained.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are various designs and types of flashlights. According to their different fields of applications, the flashlights are of different structural configurations. A flashlight designed to be clipped onto the garment worn by users is hereby used as an illustrative example. Such type of flashlight commonly comprises a lighting portion and a handheld portion. A side of the handheld portion is provided with an elastic clipping member for clipping onto the garment, such as the waist clothing, waist belt, and upper pocket. Thus, the flashlight can be worn firmly against the body of the user as a convenient manner of lighting.
However, such type of flashlight dangling on the garment worn by the user is attached against the body of the user, which causes the heated air generated by the lighting source internally of the flashlight at its switch-on state for a certain period of time to be transferred to the external surrounding of the flashlight via the outer housing and causes the contact portion of the garment worn by the user to be of higher temperature.